Drama Queen
by Cenfora
Summary: [High School Au/White Rose Fluff]: After writing their brand new play, the drama club had but one issue. Who was going to play the lead role!  Disclaimer: Rwby is owned by Roosterteeth Production
1. New Member

I like sleeping in.

It took me a long time to realize the universe did not care for sleep- it must've taken a dozen mornings ruined by that horrific buzzing to digest the fact.

"Ugh" I groan, reaching for the snooze button on my alarm clock.

"Hey Rubes."

I jumped at the voice not having registered who it belonged to "Yang?" I manage to spit out

"Well who else would it be?" Yang asks, pointing a finger at me "Sorry Rubes, but I'm not exactly the knight in shining armor you expected."

"Haha Yang" I sarcastically remark, Yang can tell I'm not having it

Yang's face suddenly lights up like a cartoon character, "M'lady please forgive my horrific behaviour, it's only natural for a lady of your standing to expect a proper greeting." she finishes with an overdramatic bow

"Leave." I grimace

"Or what will you do?" Yang mocks

"If you keep me from getting ready for school any longer I'll send Zwei after you." I respond, looking around my messy room for Zwei's 'special' ball- he seems to always come running when I so much as hold it.

"As you command my lord." Yang replies, already halfway out the door

"Wait Rubes, I just remembered what I wanted to talk to you about!"

"What." I bluntly say, knowing Yangs 'one thing' won't just be one thing

"The drama club's starting work on the spring play, do you think you could do us a teeny tiny little favor and play the lead role?" Yang asks me, her speed increasing towards the end of her question

"No." I tell her, I get terrible stage fright, there was no way I'd play any role in a play, especially a lead role

"Please Rubes!" She pleads on her knees with her hands clasped "We have no one else to play the role!"

"No."

"Ruby please! Will you at least think about it? Maybe if you come with me to the club you'll change your mind." Yang begged, no longer acting overdramatic pleading on her knees

_Maybe I will end up changing my mind- even If I don't I should at least humor her, going to a club meeting with my sister won't harm me._

"Fine," I say "but I'm only going to your club meeting, nothing else."

"Thanks Rubes your the best sister ever!" Yang exclaims, jumping up and down like a happy-high maniac

/-/

"So where do you have your club meetings anyways?" I question, walking by Yang's side

"Oh we're not too far now." She tells me

"Ok then," I conclude "how far is 'not too far' by yang standards?"

" 'Cross campus." Yang responds bluntly "We'll be there before the last be-"

_Despite being cut off by the school bell, I think I know what Yang would have said next._

"Or not." Yang corrects

_Knew it._

"Are we going to be late?" I ask her

"Probably not." Yang dulls

"Straight to the point like always." I mutter

"Hmm?" She hummed in response

"Nothing" I answered

We continue walking silently for the next few minutes until I finally break the silence

"Who's all in the club?" I quiz my sister

"Well," she ponders "we have Nora and Ren they're the ones who starred in Romeo and Juliet last year, there's Blake- she writes all of the clubs original plays, we also have-" she cut off and soon after stopped walking, I did the same

"We're here! Why don't you meet everyone yourself!" She exclaimed

"That sounded more like a demand than a question." I comment "Wait a minute, you just don't wanna list everyone, do you?" I speculate

"What, no! You're crazy!" She brushes off my comments, all the while shoving me through the door

As the door slams open and I stumble into the room, an unfamiliar voice shrieks "Yang, why are you tardy? Tardier than usual I might add," glancing over at me she questions "and who's this?" She says, attempting to sound calmer

"This adorable little thing is my sister Ruby!" Yang beams

"Yaaang." I plead

"It's nice to meet you." The girl mouths, extending her hand towards me

_She's pretty_

I just stand there, staring at her hand as if it held the key to a treasure I've been pursuing for years. "Are you just going to stand there?" The girl asks

"S-sorry" I mutter, exiting my trance and shaking her hand "Ruby."

"Weiss Schnee. I presume you're our new club member?" She goes on, Yang walking over to a girl with long black hair curled up with a book

"I-is that what Yang told you?" I laugh nervously

"It is, was I misinformed?" She interrogates in a robot-like tone

What am I supposed to tell her, I should have known Yang laid a trap!

"N-no." I spat out

"Great." Weiss states

_What did I just get myself into?_

/-/

I turn the corner spying our house, it had white walls and a black shingled roof- one summer dad decided he wanted to renovate the place and so after a week of pondering the same question, 'white or brown' he finally decided to painted the house white white, the landlords weren't too happy about that one. "You set a trap for me." I grimace

"Think of it as a big happy welcome party." Yang responds, holding back a smile

"You told them I already agreed to join!" I exclaim,

_How can she think this is okay?_

"You had fun didn't you?" She asks

"Well… yeah, but I can't go on stage!" I admit

"Ruby you've got to get over this social anxiety stuff, you stay in your room all day playing video games and reading comics. You're basically a super geek." She spoke, "You're too smart for your own good, you're in grade 10 and you're 14.." She concluded

"Well I skipped a year," I mutter as I begin walking up the driveway "Of course I'm younger than everyone else."

"Exactly you skipped a year! You're too smart!." She cried "Trust me Rubes, a little time out of the house will do you some good."

"Fine, maybe you're right." I finally give in "But that doesn't mean I'm forgiving you!" I conclude, turning the knob on the front door.

"When will you learn Ruby? I'm always right." Yang remarked slyly as she stepped inside

_This is going to be a long year_

**Well, here we go. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter, I'll try to update on a weekly basis. Also, feel free to leave helpful feedback (I'll most likely take it) along with comments about the story itself.**


	2. Drama Queen

"Hello!" An unfamiliar red-head sprang out of her seat shouting with a loud extended vibrato

Just as suddenly as the girl sprang out of her chair she began hurling a bombardment of questions towards me, "What's your name? Why do you look so young? Why are your eyes silver?"

"I'm Ruby." I stutter, twirling my hair as I always do when nervous

"Nora," A tall boy with a pink streak in his otherwise black hair calls her with a calm voice, "you shouldn't assault someone you just met with questions, you'll scare them off again."

_Why is he talking as if I'm not here, and what does he mean 'again'?_

Nora mouths a quick apology before looking over at the boy with her and back to me "Are you copying Ren?" She questions, waving her hand at the red highlights in my hair

"W-wha' no!" I fumbled nervously

Ren? She must mean this boy.

"Are you sure? Hair, highlights." Nora listed

"That's a pretty broad description." Ren stated

"Yeah, I agree. Hair isn't very uncommon." I jest

Nora scanned the room, seemingly expecting a set of hairless people to appear "You're right!" She exclaimed

Ren and I share a laugh at Nora's cluelessness "Anyways, I didn't catch your name."

"Right," I uttered "My name's Ruby Rose."

"It's nice to me-"

"It's nice to meet you!" Nora interrupted, echoing Ren with much more enthusiasm

Ren continued to stand still, simply giving a silent nod.

"Anyways Ruby, now that we're practically besties tell us why you joined the club!" Nora stated rather than asked as she maniacally waved her hands around for, to Ruby at least, no apparent reason

"I thought it'd be fun." I lied, how was I supposed to say, 'Oh, I don't want to be here, my sister tricked me into joining.' without coming off as rude?

"Well," Ren started "I personally assure you there won't be a single dull mo-"

Suddenly, the only door leading into the spacious room busted open followed by an angry Weiss arguing with another member I hadn't met yet. "What do you mean your only finished with a fourth of the play!" Weiss yelled

"We have the entire year to work on this play!" The stranger bickered back "We're only a month into said year!"

"That doesn't matter!" Weiss continued "If we don't want to screw this up we need to start practicing!"

"I'm not going to rush it and write something I'm not proud of!" She retorted, mid-sentence walking off- most likely to curl up in a book

"Just get the script done!" Weiss finished with a huff

I say my goodbyes to Nora and Ren and begin walking over to Weiss "Hi there Weiss." I barely manage to say due to the nervous state arguments always inflict onto me

"What." She commanded bluntly

"What?" I mimic, not understanding what exactly she meant

"What do you want?" She hissed, this time adding more to her words to get her message across

_As terrifying as she may be, she's kinda cute when she's angry._

Fumbling over my every word I finally managed to say "I just wanted to chat, I haven't spoken to many of the members yet."

If she picked up on my nervousness she sure didn't show it, she still maintained a perfect poker face "Chat?" She questioned

"Yeah, you know, talk about stuff." I answered, twirling my hair

"We have nothing to 'chat' about until we begin work on the fall play next week." She repliee

_What does she have against talking?_

"Fall play?" I repeated "I thought we were doing the play at the end of the year."

"That's the end of the year play, we perform that at the summer festival." Weiss explained "Throughout the year we perform four plays, the first three being plays we didn't write, the summer play however, is completely original. Blake's writing the summer play," weiss told me, a look of annoyance growing on her face "But this year Blake's taking her sweet time on the play."

_Blake? I think I recall Yang mentioning her._

"Is Blake that girl you were arguing with earlier?" I quizzed pointing the girl

"Arguing?" She scoffed "I'd call it talking to a brick wall."

"Weiss, maybe this is why people call you 'drama queen'." A girl with long red hair, braided in a ponytail in a ponytail says, walking up to Weiss and tapping her shoulder.

"Nonsense!" Weiss reassured "I'm only called that because I'm the club leader. Besides, I'm not over dramatic whatsoever!"

"Weiss, you're called a 'drama queen' because you act like this." The girl said waving her hand "Besides, Blake has plenty of time and a rushed play can't be saved by even the best of actors."

"She's been given plenty of time Pyrrha, she should be half way done by now!" Weiss argued, beginning to tap the leg of her high heels against the floor.

"Weiss, Blake doesn't procrastinate, you know this. She's taking her time to ensure this play is perfect. Maybe you should try easing up on your time limit." Pyrrha stated

"Fine. But just this once." Weiss decided, making her way over to Blake, presumably to inform her of said her decision and hopefully apologize while she was at it.

"Your name is Pyrrha right?" I asked, remembering Weiss calling her by that name.

"I am, and you are." She asked with a grin

"My name's Ruby Rose." I told her

"I'm honored to make your acquaintance." Pyrrha replied

"Is she always like this?" I inquired, gesturing at Weiss

"Yes, but don't take it personally. She doesn't mean to come off as rude, she's just going through a lot." Pyrrha informed me

"I'm sorry to hear that." I tell her

"As am I, but now's not the time to talk about gloomy matters. Have you met the other members?" Pyrrha quizzed with a blank expression

"All except one, Yang mentioned a boy named Jaune but I haven't seen him." I informed her

Right as Pyrrha began to speak the last bell rang, this bell said 'Clubs are over, it's time to leave.'

"Jaune's been sick for the last few days, I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow. You can meet him then." She told me

"Ruby, are you coming?" Yang yelled waiting by the door

I thanked Pyrrah and said my goodbyes, "Coming!" I yelled back

_Maybe this club won't be so bad afterall._

**Poor Ren. He hardly speaks as it is and when he does he's almost always interrupted, however, the drama queen is finally living up to her name. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's about 1100 words long and sorry for the late upload. I want to make the day I release new chapters on Saturday instead of Thursday like the last chapter. Also, I'm going to be making each chapter at least 1000 words so stay tuned.**


	3. Stage Fright

It's been a week since I joined the drama club, I met Jaune, he seems nice enough. The other members are nice too, Weiss is… well Weiss, but most importantly today we are starting work on the fall play.

"The Tempest?" I mimicked, "I assumed we'd do Romeo and Juliet, or Hamlet maybe."

"We can't only ever act out Romeo and Juliet, besides, Romeo and Juliet is a play we only ever perform in Winter." Weiss Replied, looking as if I had just asked the most idiotic question in the world.

"I think Hamlet would be interesting, we've never performed it." Blake butt in

"Why don't you convince the principal to let us act out a murder-spree." Weiss replied sarcastically

"Duly noted." Yang remarked, equally as sarcastic

Weiss gave an annoyed huff "We're performing 'The Tempest', that's final."

"Well I think it's a great idea! The Tempest sounds way cooler than Hamlet!" Nora exclaimed, most likely unaware of both plays plots "Ren what do you think?"

"I think they're both wonderful choices." He responded

"So we're all agreed upon 'The Tempest'?" Pyrrha questioned

"Hey! What about my vote?" Jaune asked, feigning a sad expression

"There is nothing to vote on." Weiss declared "What we perform is decided by me alone."

"C'mon Weiss, you don't have to be so dramatic." Yang said, emphasizing the poor pun

Weiss just glared at Yang, "Booooh!" Nora shouted, creating a funnel with her hands

"No more complaining, we must begin work at once. We'll work in pairs, Blake and Yang, Jaune and Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, me and Ruby." Weiss listed followed by a collective moan

"Wait," I stuttered "me and you?"

"Is that a problem?" Weiss demanded

_Kind of, I don't think you realize how intimidating you are._

"O-of course not!" I replied, if Weiss picked up on my nervousness she sure didn't show it.

About an hour later Weiss had dragged me onto the stage and began to bark orders, "Take this," she said, handing me a packet containing my lines "act them out to the best of your ability."

"Right now?" I questioned, I had no clue as to how I could possibly perform

"There is no one here but us, do as I say."

_Somehow performing in front of you is more intimidating_

"Well?" She pressed on

"Right." I mumbled, I walked onto the stage taking in the entire room and began to recite my lines,

"If by your art, my dearest father, you have

Put the wild waters in this roar, allay them.

The sky, it seems, would pour down stinking pitch,

But that the sea, mounting to the welkin's cheek,

Dashes the fire out. O, I have suffered

With those that I saw suffer: a brave vessel,

Who had, no doubt, some noble creature in her,

Dash'd all to pieces. O, the cry did knock

Against my very heart. Poor souls, they perish'd.

Had I been any god of power, I would

Have sunk the sea within the earth or ere

It should the good ship so have swallow'd and

The fraughting souls within her." I recited, fumbling over my every word

Thankfully I was given a relatively minor role, I'm playing a girl named Miranda, currently having a conversation with a man named Prospero, "O, woe the day!"

_I sound horrendous_

A few times I had to reread portions because I had accidentally skipped lines due to being so nervous.

As I recited my lines Weiss had taken a seat and had been simply staring at me for the duration, she wore no expression, just a perfect poker face.

After what felt like hours I had reached my final line, "O, wonder!

How many goodly creatures are there here!

How beauteous mankind is! O brave new world,

That has such people in't!"

If I Yang was here she'd be giving the single largest bow anyone could give, however, I'm not Yang, "So?" I questioned "How was it?"

"It was… it has potential." Weiss said, I wonder what she would've said had she not sugar coated her words, albeit I'm surprised Weiss would sugar coat her words

Instantly I began to apologize, "I-I'm sorry, it's just I have really bad stage fright and- "

Weiss cut me off, "You have stage fright?"

I nodded my head

"How bad is it?" She asked, face palming all the while

"It's," I paused, walking off stage "it's really bad."

"Ruby, we have two months before we perform. In that time you're getting over your stage fright." She told me while scribbling something down on a piece of paper "We're going to keep practicing until you no longer have stage fright, agreed?"

"Of course." I rushed to say

"Here, take this" Weiss demanded, handing me a scribbled on piece of paper "call me once you're home, we'll arrange a time to meet up then."

"Meet up?"

"How else are you supposed to get over your stage fright?" She questioned "Do you not think?"

"I guess you're right." I told her, taking the paper

"Of course I am." She responded

I checked the time, "I should head home, it's getting late, see you tomorrow Weiss."

"Just don't forget to call." She said

I reassured her that I wouldn't and went to go find Yang.


	4. Confronting Fears

"Where are you?" I question, digging through my messy room looking for my phone, finally spying it under my bed I set down the paper with Weiss' phone number and entered my passcode

_I seriously need to clean my room_

As I enter Weiss' phone number I hear "Ruby!" coming from downstairs

"Yea Yang?" I yell back, continuing to enter the numbers

"I'm staying over at Blake's place tonight, there's some money on the counter so you can order food!" She shouted

"Thanks! Bye Yang!" I yell, hearing the front door click without reply from Yang

I had Weiss' number put in and began to call her, before I could even hear the second ring I heard "This is Weiss Schnee, and you are?"

"You don't have to be so formal you know." I assure her

"Ruby, I didn't think you'd remember to call." Weiss told me

_Jeez, give me some credit_

"Well, I did." I respond, giving a short nervous chuckle

"Right, my apologies. Are you free Saturday?" She said, her words seemingly robotic

"Yeah, I can make it tomorrow. Where do you want to meet up?" I quizzed her, taking a seat on my bed

Weiss took a moment to respond "My house at noon, I'll text you my address."

"I'll see you then." She stated

"You too, bye Weiss!" I said, hearing not a 'goodbye' back but a click

I plummet into my bedding, a groan following my decent "Why is she like a robot?" I ask myself "Even Ren shows more emotion than Weiss and I've never seen him show any more emotion than a grin or a chuckle."

How is Weiss even supposed to help me get over my stage fright anyways?

I pondered the thought and came to no helpful conclusion whatsoever, I got up from my bed and made my way downstairs. Suddenly I heard the front door open.

Did Yang forget something?

"I'm home!" A burly voice yelled

"Dad!" I exclaimed running over to him, giving him a hug "I thought you'd be gone for another week."

"We were let off early." He told me, setting a few bags he held on the floor " Where's Yang?"

"Oh, right. You just missed her, she's staying the night at a friend's house." I inform him,

"Dang, I was hoping we could all go see a movie." He complains, Dad's not home often, so when he is Yang and I try to spend as much time with him as possible

"I'll still go!" I exclaim

After clearing the guarded gate standing between Weiss' house and the rest of the world I began making my way up to the house itself.

I assumed Weiss' family was wealthy but I didn't think they were this wealthy

Last night I had convinced Dad to give me a ride to Weiss' house, neither of us anticipated so many guarded gates, Dad did not have a fun time getting through each gate to say the least. Now however, after what must've been half an hour I knock on Weiss' door. Not long after Weiss had answered, "You're late." She stated, showing me in.

"Sorry," I reply, taking off my shoes after Weiss had asked me to "I didn't think you'd live in a gated community, it took forever to get through each gate."

As if debating what to say next she paused, followed by a short silence and then "My apologies, I should have informed you."

"No, no it's fine." I reassured her, Weiss leading me throughout the house

Eventually Weiss sat down, I did too, and she asked "Did you bring your lines."

Immediately after Weiss had spoken my cheeks began to redden, _Weiss was supposed to help me get over my stage fright, how did I think we could make any progress without the script? _"N-no."

"No matter, I prepared an extra copy in case of a situation like this." She told me, handing over the copy "Now recite each line to the best of your ability."

"Right now?" I stuttered

"Do you want to get over your stage fright?" She asked

"Of course." I answered

"Then read." She said bluntly

Reading through all of my lines I sounded no better than I had yesterday, I still mixed up words and constantly stuttered, but, to improve was why I was here so I powered through until the end.

"What exactly makes you nervous when you perform?" Weiss asked me as soon as I had finished "At first I thought it was performing on stage itself but even off stage you're nervous."

"Every time I give a presentation or speak publicly I'm always afraid others will think poorly of me, so I guess that's it." I admitted

"You're afraid of disapproval?" She questioned

"That's what I just said." I told her

Weiss looked annoyed by my response but she made no note of "In that case all we can do is practice until you're confident you won't mess up."

Unable to think of a better alternative I agreed, "Has anyone else in the club ever had stage fright?" I asked her, suddenly curious

"Blake used to have stage fright, albeit not as bad as yours, but she's mostly fine performing now." Weiss answered

"Blake performs?" I asked

"Of course she does," Weiss replied "why else would she be in the club?"

"I thought she only decided the plays we'd perform and write the summer play." I informed her

"While she does help decide what we will perform and write the summer play, she still performs, however, she's usually given a smaller role." Weiss explained

"What kind of roles do you play?" I quizzed her

"Usually important side characters, however, I've played main characters too."

"What about Yang? What kind of-" Weiss cut me off

"Ruby we're getting off track, recite your lines again."

"Again?" I mimicked

"Again."

**There you have it, chapter 4. I wonder how many times Ruby will end up reciting her lines, also, apologies for uploading so late. I planned to upload around noon like I normally do but I ended up rewriting most of the chapter.**


End file.
